


Light is Faster than Sound.

by Mental_Hazard



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gay, Knifeplay, M/M, Oneshot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stabbing, Violence, i feel like a bad person, ivan this is for you, stabby mc stab stab, still a better stefano, the first thing i am posting here is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mental_Hazard/pseuds/Mental_Hazard
Summary: It is believed that no such thing travels faster than the speed of light.Stefano knows this more than anyone, especially SebastianIt is only sense that the true winner of their final confrontation is decided by how quick they can press the trigger.





	Light is Faster than Sound.

_"There's still time... For one... Last... Photo..."_  
  
  
Sebastian's gun never fired, well, it was, but he was surrounded by the distorted time being slowed down around him. All that he could do was twitch his eyes around, and think about the fact that he was not quick enough to pull the trigger. He could only watch as the serial killer pulled himself onto his feet while picking up the blade that was beside him, a menacing chuckle of victory emitting from his wicked smile. The man's Italian accent was thick with irritation and venom,  
  
_"That was... Such a wonderful performance..."_ It was clear that Stefano was still in pain that was dealt to him during the battle, not the flamboyant artist, but the more deadlier and unrelenting murderer. Sebastian's pupils shrunk, he knew he fucked up bad and that he pissed off a psychopath who was not afraid to flay his skin. The Italian stepped out of the path of the pitiful excuse for a bullet, clicking his blood stained heals closer to the frozen detective.  
  
_"You are truly a masterpiece..."_ Stefano circled around Sebastian, not just to flaunt the fact that he had won, but to calm down and regain some composure. _"What should I call this one when it's finished?"_ The artist leaned over the detective's shoulder, breathing down his neck. Pulling his hand that was holding the knife up to Seb's cheek, extending a gloved finger sliding down the scar Stefano had previously marked him with. As if to remind Sebastian that he was the artist's property. All the while listing off possible titles to the helpless detective.  
_"The Valiant Man... Persistence... The Failure of a Father."_ That last one was as if to drive nails into the coffin. The killer's tongue flicked across Sebastian's ear, followed by a devious smirk.  
  
The time warp began to glitch, signaling that it would not last forever. Before Sebastian could react, Stefano had already placed his foot flat across the detective's back and with the force only Italian legs could have he kicked Seb face down onto the floor, knocking the gun out of his hand and breaking his nose causing streams of blood to run out of his nostrils. Sebastian attempted to crawl for his gun, but a weight held him down. Stefano sat on his back and straddled him.  
Sebastian's hand that had been reaching out for grab his gun was suddenly pierced straight through the palm. The artist had stabbed Sebastian's hand, the blade going through the wood and flesh effectively immobilizing it. The detective growled in pain. He wasn't about to give the son of a bitch what he wanted.  
  
_"I am a man of my word..."_   The artist began as he leaned over Sebastian's spine. _"I am going to make you suffer."_  
  
  
Stefano lifted himself up just enough to reach around Sebastian's pants, skillfully unbuckling them and pulling them down along with his underwear to his knees in a single motion. Sebastian turned his head as far as he could trying to make sense of what the psychopath was doing.  
_"What the fuck!"_ He hollered back, scrambling his legs in useless attempts to kick. Stefano stood up for a moment, only to slam his heal down on the back of Sebastian's knee causing a sharp pain and loss of breath.  
_"Resistance will only make it worse, if you keep fighting I will have to break your bones~"_ At this point it sounded like the Italian had a purr to his tone, Prideful at enforcing submission over the brute. As he was speaking his threats, Stefano was unbuckling his own pants and pulling out his member. Sebastian's eyes grew when he realized what the insane man was planning.  
_"You are a sick fuc-"_ Sebastian's insult was cut off by a shocked groan. While Sebastian was yelling, Stefano crouched down and forcefully shoved his cock deep into Seb's asshole. Not much more of a warning was given when Sebastian felt the sparks of pain from his insides being stretched to accommodate the Italian's surprisingly large size. Especially after the fact that the psychopath didn't even use any lube and was going raw.  
  
Stefano's first few pushes were rough, ripping at Sebastan's intestines letting blood pool. After a few more, the blood seemed to have slicked enough to make the thrusts more bearable. The detective was biting his lower lip hard enough to bleed, refusing to make any noises that would excite the bastard. That didn't stop Stefano from terrorizing his ass any further. Instead it only made the artist more eager to push his luck. After not getting any suitable response from Sebastian, Stefano pulled out, letting the crimson drip out of the unsatisfied gaping hole. The detective exhaled, praying it was over, only to have his prayer denied.  
Stefano reached down and grabbed the handle of the knife that was pinning the brute down. He smirked and jostled it, shifting flesh and bone of Sebastian's hand around. Resulting in a pained screech before the psychopath ripped it out. To ensure that he was not done, Stefano grabbed and handful of Seb's hair, pulling the detective onto his knees looking up at the blue eye'd bastard.  
  
_"Suck."_ The killer said with a cruel smirk. Rubbing Sebastian's cheek with his blood stained cock. Sebastian sneered.  
_"Fuck you!"_ He spat at Stefano, who simply slid his knife around the back of Sebastian's neck. An unspoken warning that Sebastian understood his head would be cut off if he didn't comply.  
Grimacing, Sebastian's bloodied lips enveloped the Italian's member, sliding down the taste of salt and copper. He tried to hold back the urge to gag and vomit, knowing if he took his mouth off the knife cutting into his neck would go through it. Eventually he got himself into a shaky rhythm, good enough to make the psychopath hum and moan in pleasure. In a sudden moment Seb's face collided with Stefano's hips, who orgasm ferociously down his throat. Sebastian whipped back, coughing and sputtering out as much as he could of what he just swallowed.  
  
Sebastian was alerted to the sound of Stefano's dark cackling of amusement and accomplishment. When the detective looked up, the only remainder of Stefano being there at all was the blue glittered haze that slowly dissipated. Along with the rest of the room that shifted back to the old theater. He slammed his fist into the floor and shouted.  
That bastard set this all up just to torment him.  
  
After collecting himself, pulling his pants back up and sorely staggering around to gather his weapons. Sebastian looked back to the door behind him. He was going to move forward no matter what faced him.

**Author's Note:**

> A wild fan fiction writer has arrived!
> 
> Of course I would be fashionably late to the party. But hey that only means there is less people to criticize me.  
> I have a lot more planned, if the fandom sticks around enough to see.


End file.
